Our aMAZEing Halloween Romance
by M-fuzzTheGuardian
Summary: Sorry about the title couldn't help myself. Kukai and Yaya force Rima and Nagihiko into a scary maze the groups get spilt up and Rimahiko insues
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Hey Fools! I am doing a Halloween story it might be as one-shot or two-shot but it depends on my mood :D**_

_**Christina: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo chara! **_

**Rima's POV~**

Of course Yaya thought this was a good idea! Dragging me to a corn maze to celebrate Halloween, not only that but invites that purple-headed freak of nature! Her and her boyfriend may enjoy chainsaw killers chasing you throughout a dark and scary maze but I don't! It's not that I am not brave but I can't run very fast and when I was young my dad dropped the chainsaw and it spun around and cut off five inches of my hair! My precious hair! All because my mom said she burned the apple crisp! Aside from my ranting about losing hair that could pass for gold, Yaya and Kukai are forces me to go to a damn maze! With Nagihiko! Wait-? Could this be another plan to get us together? Don't they get that I don't like him? He is annoying, a cross-dressing freak, a liar, a turd on sticks for god's sake! He is a playboy and far too damn hot! Wait Rima did you just think that? Bad me!

"Rima why are you hitting you head against that desk?" Amu asked me

"Because it's fun and I am a cold-hearted depressed emo of course!" I yelled irritated with myself for thinking such low-life garbage like him could possibly be-! You know what I won't let those that subject and that adjective in the same sentence it's too painful to even think!

"Rima are you ok? By the way I am sorry I can't come, I have to babysit Ami." Questioned Amu

I took a deep breath and composed myself. "Of course I am fine! Why wouldn't I be! Especially since all those fan boys over there are giving me the most freaking terrifying rape faces I have ever seen!" Ok maybe I didn't compose myself well enough… But they really are! Little creepers…

"Wow they really are… Maybe you could get Nagihiko to help you get rid of them he can be really scary when he wants to be." Amu offered

"No. That hideous thing that claims to be human can go rot in the box of shame for all I care" I said bluntly. What? I don't do "nice".

"Rima I think you guys could be a really cute couple if you gave him a chance" Amu said slyly. My face light up . Not from embarrassment of course! From anger!

"Silence Amu. Or you can join Nagihiko on "the list" I said making quotation marks when I said "the list" I saw Amu gulp and turn away.

"O-oh look its Tadase. I think I'll go talk to him over there away from the devil's throat crushing grip" she said quickly and running off while I glared at her retreating figure. Yeah ran Amu ran, you're time will come soon enough… God I sound scary maybe I should lay off on the horror flicks.

"Hey Rima!" sang a happy voice from behind me, I ducked just in time to see a brownish-orange blur fly over where my head was a second ago. Glomping avoided.

"Aww Rima is mean" said Yaya as she sat on the ground and pouted at me.

"Sorry I just dislike concussions that's all." I replied in a monotone.

"But they make you see pretty colors before you pass out!" Wailed Yaya. I raised my eyebrow at her and in a questionable tone I said…

"You really scare me sometimes you now that right?"

"And you scare everyone else" Yaya giggled, making me roll my eyes and sigh at her childish behavior while our charas flew off for some "Meeting".

"Ha ha very fun you sugar crazed manic, what did you come for anyway?" I snapped

"Well I came to remind you that we're going to do the mazes tonight of course!" Yaya said as if this was the most obvious thing.

"Fine, when are we going?" I growled/ asked

"Well I already took the liberty of calling your parents and telling them the plan and right after school so the four of us can hang out for a while and get Kukai and well… I rest just goes on from there." Yaya Explained happily.

"Fine, but I swear if you abandon me to that cross-dresser and I get raped it's your hospital bill." I growled

"Whenever, come on! It's time to blow this Popsicle stand! Oh I like popsicles and sugar and candy- wait. What were we doing again?" Yaya cheered happily and I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the garden.

"Hello. Are we going to get Kukai?" asked Nagihiko who popped out of nowhere, god sometimes I am almost SURE he is stalking me…

"Yes now come on." I said giving him a "chibi glare" as Yaya ranted on and on about all things sugar and hyperness- inducing.

"Why so mean Rima? Are you on your-"he let the sentence hang and I turned and glared at him while he looked at me with an "innocent" look and a little halo above his head. I walked over and snapped the halo in half and placed one half on each side of his head.

"That's better, and no but no need to be jealous Nagihiko I am sure "Nadeshiko's" is coming up soon." I said grinning like I was possessed or something.

Nagihiko randomly flicked holy water at me.

"What the-?" I hissed

"Guess you aren't possessed" Nagihiko said shrugging his shoulders

"Why do you have?" I asked pointing at the holy water.

"Because last night we watched the "Exorcist" and Nagihiko here is under the impression that you may be "possessed" Kukai explained, wow I hadn't even noticed Yaya went and got him and that we were outside the middle school.

"Of course if someone is possessed you all automatically think it's me." I said bluntly and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well you are the chibi devil." Sang Yaya

"Come on guys let's go get some hot chocolate before the maze." Said Kukai and we all agreed and walked to a nearby café…

**Me**_**: I think I'll end it there… Want it to be a two-shot :P**_

_**Christina: M-fuzz is sorry but not that sorry if you guys like Kukai X Utau better this will be mosty Rimahiko.**_

_**All: Review or we will flick holy water at you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Part two! Ready for the scare fest and a dose of M-fuzz humor? I hope so because it's all you're going to get! Jk I'll have romance for you little fools :P**_

_**Christina: M-fuzz we talked about this the readers have feelings and don't like t be insulted -.-**_

_**Me: Don't care! They'll love me and they'll like it! :D**_

_**Josh: Those scary movies must be going to your head -.- **_

_**Me: Want to play a game ;)**_

_**Robert: Saw reference much? What's next you poison us and make us look for an antidote before we all die horrible deaths? -.-**_

_**Me: How did you know? :O**_

_**Brian: M-fuzz doesn't own shugo chara**_

**Rima's POV!**

Here we are standing in line! I thought I could trick them into staying at the café long enough to be too late for the maze but of course all I did bring us closer to the "right level of darkness" as Kukai calls it. Now here we are waiting in line for my horrible fate.

"Turn back!" wailed some dude in a costume that looked like it was covered in pubic hair.

"Shouldn't you be in a cave somewhere" yelled Yaya

"What did you say human?" he/she/it yelled

"What did you say fatso?" Kukai yelled back as Nagihiko chuckled apparently they yell at the workers every year.

"Looks like we have some rams among the sheep" he said I guess I'll try this torture the workers game as well.

"Technically we're squirrels!" I yelled

"Ah yes… That's right you are vermin, swift and nimble and…cowardly…" he said

Nagihiko smirked which gave the sign that he was going to join in as well.

"And what are you? Has little bow peep lost her ugly fat black sheep?" he called out and we all laughed

"You will suffer and die in that maze!" he roared trying to stay in character

I pointed at the sing and read out loud "Actors are not allowed to touch anyone, don't see how they can kill us without touching us and if the rest are as "scary" as you I might just die laughing!" I yelled

"Shut up! Just go in the maze!" he roared and we walked inside

"Look corn." Said Kukai and I glared at him

We continued walking and got scared by werewolves and vampires that jumped out of the corn and chased us. We were now at a calm point in the maze… Something was up.

"Guys nothing has happened for awhile do you think-" I got cut off when I horde of zombies were coming towards us. And I mean like fifty zombies and they were all chanting something.

"What are they saying!" yelled Kukai as the zombies grew nearer. Then we heard what they were chanting

"Rima-sama, Rima-sama, Rima-sama! Rima-sama!" I think I almost peed myself, I did the first time that came to mind…..

"Off into the night my steed! Ran and I will remain pure and unmolested! Hiyah!"

"Get off me Rima!" Nagihiko yelled. If you hadn't guessed I jumped on Nagihiko's back and was kicking his sides trying to make him move.

"Never! Run fool!" I yelled as I yanked his hair and turned him around making him ran down the fork in the road so we could get away from the zombie-fanboys.

I jumped off him and dusted myself off.

"Oh look we're lost" Nagihiko said pointing at our unrecognized surroundings

"Then walk over and read that sign to see where we are I can't reach it." I said bluntly pointing at a random sign

"No way! I am a manly man and I do NOT need directions" Nagihiko said stubbornly

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here?" I asked angrily

Nagihiko held up a finger which told me to be silent, just as I was about to protest he began talking.

"I am a manly man and I don't need no stupid directions, I am a manly man and my abs we point the way" All of a sudden a six-pack popped up and moved in a way that it pointed down the right fork.

My jaw dropped. Then I picked it up before it could get dirty and gave Nagihiko the biggest WTF look I could pull off.

"Never ask, just go with it." He said clearly embarrassed which meant that's most likely something Kukai taught him. I nodded slowly and we walked down the road.

**Nagihiko's POV~**

I am going to kill Kukai later. He told me that if we ever get separated in the maze and if I get lost I have to do the "abs thing", why do I have to honor all my promises? Now the gorgeous girl besides me that I affectionately refer to as my crush we think I belong in a mental asylum. Who was I kidding anyways? There is no way someone like her could ever fall for someone like me. She is just too…perfect in a totally imperfect way. Then her quiet voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Look the end" she said bluntly pointing at the end of the path where other people were gathered talking and waiting for the next hayride back.

"Come on Yaya and-" I was cut off when someone in the corn dressed like a murderer jumped out and dragged Rima into the corn.

"Nagi!" she yelled obviously scared and caught off guard.

I jumped in after them and tackled the guys who had grabbed her, I punched off his mask and saw…

Fuyuki Kirishima…

"Oh you are so off the basketball team" I said angrily

"S-sorry bye!" he yelped and ran away as a plotted what to do to him the next time I saw him…

"Thank you." Said Rima quietly and she hugged me. Hugged me! I am so glad it's dark right now…

"You're welcome, let's go" I said and we left the maze.

"No way" said Rima angrily

"What I just got a text from Yaya saying they just got on the hay ride back!" she growled glaring at her phone.

"I guess I'll walk you home then?" I questioned hoping for a yes.

"I guess you'll have to otherwise my parents will never let me leave my room again" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Ok then" I responded and the two of us got on the hayride back to the parking lot.

**On the way home **

Me and Rima are walking to her house first so her parents know that she didn't walk home alone. I glanced at her and saw that she was shivering and walking slowly.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I am tired and cold but aside from that just peachy" she said glaring at me, I shrugged and an insane idea came to me…

"Nagihiko! Put me down now!" she yelled, yep for those of you who are peeking inside my mind and laughing at my life who guessed it. I picked her up bridal style and was holding her close to me.

"Now you don't have to walk and you'll be warm." I explained hoping she would just go with it.

She glared at me and suddenly a look of realization crossed her face and she smiled and blushed. She snuggled against me and put her head in the crook of my neck and whispered…

"And what? Is this the perfect solution for both of us?"

She figured me out…

"W-what?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"I want you to say it" she murmured and lifted herself so she could look me dead in the eye.

I lost it… I kissed her fiercely and held her as close as possible. A shining moment between us was formed when she kissed back and I knew that she had a crush on me as well. We continued kissing until I heard the slam of a door and we broke apart.

"Let go of my daughter you punk!" screamed Rima's father who was in the doorway of the house we were in front of while Rima's mother was fangirling in the background.

"See you at school" whispered Rima and she ran over to her father to try and convince him not to kill me.

"Yeah see you at school…" I whispered before turning around and running away before Rima's dad could kill me.

Tonight I got a girlfriend and I learn… That her dad is far scarier than anything in that stupid maze…

_**Me: Done I hope you guys liked it!**_

_**All: review or M-fuzz will host a chainsaw massacre!**_


End file.
